Una vida entintada
by DaisyAran
Summary: La espera ha terminado y ha llegado el día en que Nikki podrá convertirse en una combatiente de tinta, como todos los inklings de su edad. Con la compañía de sus amigos vivirá grandiosas aventuras llenas de locura y rebeldía, ¡y no sólo eso... sino que se verá envuelta en el misterio de la desaparición del Volbagrezón! ¿Listo para conocer la entintada vida de Nikki en Cromópolis?
1. Capítulo 1: Llegó el día

En un cálido amanecer, la luz del alba se extendió por cada rincón en Cromópolis, despertando a los habitantes listos para un  
nuevo día. Justino, el somnoliento árbitro, se encontraba cerca del Complejo Medusa avisando que dentro de unas horas se disputaría  
un combate de tinta allí. Algunas pequeñas medusas se aseguraron de guardar sus pertenencias y cubrieron las ventanas de sus casas  
para evitar que las mancharan. Uno que otro joven inkling salía de su hogar para tomar el tren, armados con rociadores, pinceles y  
demás para combatir. Hacía un día espléndido, indudablemente.  
-¡Hoy es! -gritó Nikki emocionada.  
Levántandose de un salto de la cama, se calzó las pantuflas y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño. Se echó un poco de agua en la cara,  
cepilló alegremente sus colmillos y se sonrió a sí misma en el espejo. Luego se dirigió brincando a la cocina y le dio los buenos  
días a sus padres.  
-Y ahí está la cumpleañera -dijo su madre, que preparaba panqueques.  
-¿Estás nerviosa? -preguntó su padre, que leía el periódico.  
-No -contestó Nikki con seguridad-, ni un poquitín.  
Pasó por encima del sofá y se sentó, tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión. El Noticiero de Cromópolis estaba apunto de  
empezar.  
-Justo a tiempo.  
El logo de las Calamarciñas apareció acompañado de la alegre música de introducción.  
-¡Bienvenidos sean al Noticiero de Cromópolis! -saludó Mar, una cálida y sonriente inkling.  
-¡Hola a todos! -prosiguió Tina, una inkling de mirada tristona.  
-¡Vamos a anunciar los escenarios actuales!  
-Veamos los escenarios de los combates amistosos.  
Una leyenda en la parte superior de la pantalla decía "Campamento Arowana" y segundos después, la parte inferior se rellenó por la  
imagen del escenario.  
-¡Deberíamos ir a acampar este fin de semana! -sugirió Mar enérgicamente.  
-¡Ay, no! -se negó Tina-. El fin de semana es para ver la tele.  
La leyenda cambió a "Complejo Medusa" y reemplazaron la imagen por otra diferente.  
-¡De pequeñas jugábamos aquí a los reventados!  
-Jugabas tú, yo solo quería que me dejaras en paz.  
Nikki señaló la televisión y miró por encima del hombro a sus padres.  
-¡Genial, podrán verme pelear desde la ventana del apartamento! -exclamó.  
-Seguimos con los combates competitivos.  
-Vamos a ver los escenarios...  
La leyenda cambió de nuevo a "Almacén Rodaballo" y la imagen se reemplazó una vez más.  
-¿Te acuerdas cuando trabajábamos aquí?  
-Sí, siempre descomponías la cinta transportadora...  
Por útima vez, la leyenda cambió a "Plataforma Gaviota" y la imagen fue reemplazada.  
-¡Hay que hacer clavados desde la plataforma! -dijo Mar despreocupadamente.  
-¿Estás loca? -repuso Tina sobresaltada-. ¡No podemos nadar en el agua!  
La pantalla del noticiero quedó en blanco.  
-Con esto concluyen las noticias de hoy.  
Las Calamarciñas posaron agitando las manos y pronunciaron su eslogan:  
-¡Nos vemos!  
Nikki se puso en pie de un salto y se encaminó a toda velocidad a su habitación para tomar dinero de su alcancía de calamar.  
-¿Adónde vas, cariño? -preguntó su madre.  
-Me voy a la Plaza de Cromópolis -respondió Nikki contando el dinero-. Tengo que ir a la estación cuanto antes.  
-Pero todavía no has desayunado -terció su padre.  
-Comeré algo en el camino. No se preocupen, volveré más tarde.  
Giró el picaporte de la puerta y se apresuró a salir del edificio.  
-¡Buena suerte, Nik! -le desearon sus padres.

Una vez afuera, Nikki miró su reflejo en un vidrio y se cercioró de tener la ropa para principiantes: la camiseta básica,  
la cinta blanca y los tenis crema, todo en perfecas condiciones. Levantó el pulgar y girando sobre los talones, caminó tranquilamente  
hacia la estación de tren.  
-¡Eh, Nik! -la llamó un chico.  
-¡Hola, Cade! -el inkling se acercó y chocó el puño con ella a modo de saludo.  
Cade era amigo de Nikki. Se llevaban bastante bien, aunque él era un poco retraído y callado.  
-¿Lista para el primer día? -preguntó con timidez.  
-Claro que sí, ansio patear traseros de inkling -dijo ella haciendo ademán de patear algo.  
-Yo no, tengo un poco de... Creo que no quiero "patear traseros" y ya.  
-No seas miedoso. ¡Anda, va a ser divertido!  
Los dos continuaron caminando hacia la estación y tomaron el tranvía de camino a la plaza. La música de fondo tenía tan buen ritmo  
que Nikki iba tarareándola mientras movía los dedos, y Cade observaba el paisaje por la ventanilla. Una vez que atravesaron la gran  
ciudad, el tranvía se detuvo frente a un pequeño parque.  
-Mira, parece que aquí es -Cade señaló un lugar pegando la punta de su dedo en el vidrio.  
La Torre Calamar sobresalía del muro blanco que rodeaba la plaza y podía apreciarse el enorme Volbagrezón, la principal fuente de  
energía, enroscado en su punta.  
-¿Qué te parece si tú te bajas y yo me quedo aquí?  
-Cade -Nikki lo jaló del brazo y lo forzó a bajar.  
Un montón de inklings, unos tranquilos y otros inquietos, se dirigían a la entrada.  
-No quería combatir hoy, pero mis padres insistieron -comentó Cade desganado.  
-Hubiera sido un error perderte la primera batalla de nuestras entintadas vidas -corroboró Nikki, que pasó por la puerta con reja  
junto a su amigo. La plaza se encontraba en la forma de un cuadrado con una enorme acera y había diferentes tiendas a un lado. Los  
muros tenían rayones y pequeños graffitis hechos por artistas callejeros, había un par de bancas, unos cuantos postes y varios  
barandales alrededor. Una escalera llevaba a la arena de duelos —donde competían dos inklings solamente—, incluido el estudio de las  
Calamarciñas, donde sus fans las observaban desde afuera tratando de conseguir un saludo. Cabe mencionar que todo el mundo se veía  
chévere.  
-¿Por dónde empezamos? -inquirió Nikki.  
Cade desdobló un pequeño trozo de papel con algo escrito en él.  
-Mi primo Travis inició hace una semana y me dio esto -se puso a leerlo con su amiga-. Creo que son instrucciones o algo así.  
-"Antes que nada, vayan a la armería de Jairo en las Galerías Besamel -recitó Nikki-. No hace falta decirle que son principiantes, él  
reconoce fácilmente a los inklings nuevos. Por cierto, en cuanto les entregue su arma, salgan de inmediato... Los dependientes suelen  
ser amables, pero detestan atender a los que "no tienen onda". Cuando tengan el nivel adecuado, ¡visiten los locales las veces que  
quieran! Y... ¡Mucha suerte en su primer día, que se diviertan!"  
El par de novatos se miraron y luego echaron una ojeada a las Galerías Besamel, la zona de tiendas del lugar.  
-Bien, visitemos a Jairo.  
Marcharon hacia la armería y abrieron la puerta, introduciendo sólo la cabeza.  
-¿Hola? -dijeron al unísono.  
Entraron casi en puntillas a la tienda, observaron en derredor con curiosidad y se acercaron al mostrador.  
-Qué raro -murmuró Cade-. ¿Dónde estará...? ¡AAAH!  
Un hombrecillo apareció dando un salto desde una pila de cajas, asustando al temeroso Cade, quien rodeó a Nikki con los brazos.  
-¡Hola, hola! ¿En qué los puedo ayudar, compañeros? -se acomodó los grandes anteojos mientras sonreía. El sujeto era un cangrejo  
de herradura, bajito y rechoncho que utilizaba un casco de militar.  
Nikki se apartó de Cade y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para calmarlo.  
-Venimos a adquirir un arma -repuso ella.  
-Oh, deben ser nuevos por aquí... -Jairo entrecerró los ojos y se rascó la barbilla-. Aguarden un momento -miró por debajo del  
mostrador y sacó dos brillantes pistolas-. He aquí el rociador básico: su buena cadencia de tiro y consumo de tinta equilibrado la  
hacen el arma perfecta para principiantes. Es de poca precisión, pero esparce tanta tinta que ni lo notarán.  
Nikki tomó un rociador y lo contempló asombrada, pero Cade se tapó los ojos.  
-No pasa nada si lo miras, C -afirmó Nikki, que apuntaba con el arma a todas partes como si fuera a disparar-. No seas gallina y  
tómalo.  
Cade alargó el brazo y tomó el otro rociador con la mano temblorosa.  
-Y ahora -Jairo se aproximó a la puerta para abrirla-, retíranse antes de que alguien los vea.  
Nikki se desconcertó al principio, pero segundos después recordó la indicación del primo de Cade.  
-Eh, sí -salió apresuradamente agarrando a su amigo del brazo-. Gracias por atendernos.  
Una vez fuera de la armería, Cade tragó saliva y miró a la chica con angustia.  
-No... no estoy seguro de poder tirar del gatillo -confesó él.  
-No matarás a nadie, no hay que temer. Andando, vayamos al vestíbulo a practicar.  
El chico suspiró y siguió a su amiga a la entrada de la Torre Calamar.  
-¡Qué gusto verte! -saludó una voz.  
-¡Travis! -respondió Cade desviándose del camino.  
Nikki miró por encima del hombro y sintió gran curiosidad por conocer al inkling que se hallaba sentado sobre un barandal.  
-Nik, te presento a mi primo, Travis -dijo Cade.  
-¡Un placer conocerte! -Travis se bajó y extendió la mano.  
-El placer es todo mío -Nikki correspondió-. Cade te mencionó hace rato. De hecho, acabamos de obtener nuestras armas.  
-Genial, ¡pues bienvenidos! ¿Se dirigen al vestíbulo?  
Nikki y Cade asintieron con la cabeza.  
-¿Les gustaría que los ayudase? Puedo darles consejos y enseñarles a manejar un rociador correctamente.  
Los novatos volvieron a asentir con la cabeza, siguieron a Travis hacia el vestíbulo en silencio y la puerta se abrió  
automáticamente.


	2. Capítulo 2: Conociendo el lugar

El luminoso interior de la Torre Calamar dejó asombrados a los recién llegados a la plaza: el vestíbulo era pequeño por dentro, pero

la llamativa iluminación favorecía bastante. Había dos compuertas con una placa en la parte superior, una decía "Combate amistoso" y

la otra "Combate competitivo". Los inklings entraban radiantes y preparados para luchar, y otros salían del lugar llenos de tinta,

hablando sobre su rendimiento en los combates, o bien de las veces que fueron reventados. Todos parecían divertirse mucho con tal

deporte tan colorido y bélico.

-Empezarán en la sala de combates amistosos -indicó Travis-. Tenemos tres minutos para explorar cada escenario antes del siguiente

combate.

-¿Qué son los combates competitivos? -preguntó Cade.

-Tienen reglas especiales, distintas a las de los combates amistosos. Sólo puedes participar si eres nivel 10.

-¿Qué nivel eres tú? -quiso saber Nikki.

-Soy 4, estoy a punto de ascender a 5.

Los equipos abandonaron el vestíbulo para tomar un descanso, y Nikki y Cade siguieron a Travis hacia la compuerta.

-El día de hoy están disponibles estos escenarios: Campamento Arowana y Complejo Medusa. ¿Dónde les gustaría explorar primero?

-¡El Campamento Arowana! -gritaron los novatos al unísono. Probablemente, ambos tenían la curiosidad de conocer ese lugar

porque nunca habían estado ahí, y además, el Complejo Medusa ya lo conocían a la perfección. Los tres inklings entraron al otro lado de la compuerta y se hallaron en una habitación circular, mucho más pequeña que el vestíbulo. Estaba oscuro, pero la pequeña pantalla de selección de escenarios emitía un poco luz. Travis presionó el icono de "Campamento Arowana" en la pantalla, se colocó frente a Nikki y Cade y, segundos más tarde, se esfumaron de la habitación.

-¡Bienvenidos! -dijo Travis tras reaparecer en un punto base.

Los novatos giraron la cabeza de un lado a otro, observando los tótems, el lago y las estructuras de madera. Nikki estaba tan emocionada que sólo pudo decir "fantástico" a la hora de poner un pie fuera del punto base y empezar a caminar. Cade, en cambio, no se sentía seguro, pues se puso a imaginar todo tipo de accidentes posibles ahí.

-Cambié de opinión… -dijo entre dientes-. Será mejor que exploremos un lugar más seguro.

-Primito, una vez aquí, no hay marcha atrás.

Y Travis empujó al pobre inkling fuera del punto base.

-¡Ven, C! -exclamó Nikki-. ¿Qué esperas?

Cade terminó animándose y siguió a su amiga con paso lento.

-Se dice que hay un monstruo en el fondo del lago -dijo Travis como dato curioso.

-Para mí que es un falso rumor -señaló Nikki.

-Un supuesto monstruo no es buena combinación con esos espeluznantes tótems -dijo Cade.

Bajaron una pequeña escalinata de madera y exploraron una zona llena de césped y tierra.

-Si suben por estos tótems, atacar desde la altura es una buena opción. También pueden deslizarse por esta pared si la entintan -Travis condució a sus amigos por un sendero con piedras a la orilla del lago. Luego fueron a parar en el borde de una plataforma de madera que estaba separada de otra por un espacio entre ellas.

-Aquí puedes atacar desde lejos, y si tienes un arma de alto alcance, mejor -explicaba el inkling-. Incluso, puedes impedir el paso a tus rivales.

-Conoces bien el escenario, ¿verdad? -preguntó Cade.

-Sí, aquí tuve mi primer combate de tinta.

El trío de inklings caminó hacia el otro lado del campamento, donde una rampa permitía avanzar por un largo camino de sogas entrelazadas; podías virar a la izquierda y seguir por un tramo de madera, o ir a la derecha y aventurarte a invadir el territorio enemigo directamente.

-Un consejo: patrullen estos caminos con sigilo, pues existe la posibilidad de reventar a alguien que intente colarse.

-Suena genial, ¡es como campear! -repuso la chica.

-No, campear es diferente -corrigió Cade-. Los campers suelen esperar en un sitio poco visible a que un rival se aproxime para atacarlo por sorpresa.

-Así es -indicó Travis-, por lo que patrullar con mucha atención es mejor que ocultarse como gallina y explotar a los demás de forma poco respetable.

-Nota mental: no campear -se dijo Nikki a sí misma.

-Prosigo, otra manera de bloquear el paso a los rivales es metiéndoles miedo con bombas, globos entintados y otras armas secundarias. Yo lo hago casi siempre, pero ojo: trabajar en equipo y pintar la mayor parte de territorio es más importante que nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Los novatos asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Qué más? -pensó Travis-. ¡Ah, sí! Los supersaltos.

-¿Los superqué?

-Los supersaltos, verán, es una…

Una repentina alarma avisó que el próximo combate estaba por empezar.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Cade.

-Tenemos que salir, se acabó el tiempo para explorar.

-¡Explícanos, rápido! -suplicó Nikki.

-Los supersaltos sirven para escapar de un apuro, o llegar al lado de sus compañeros, ¿está claro?

-¡Más claro que el agua! -Nikki levantó el pulgar.

-Creo que sí -repuso Cade.

-Bueno, ¡pues andando!

El trío de inklings se apuró a salir del escenario, y acto seguido, abandonaron el vestíbulo.

-No podemos estar tanto tiempo dentro de los escenarios -dijo Travis rascándose la nuca-; es mejor que aprendan a usar sus armas en otro sitio. Vengan conmigo.

Nikki y Cade lo siguieron hasta la Armería Todotinta.

-Creo que el dueño no nos quiere aquí -señaló Nikki.

-Y aparece de la nada -añadió Cade-, eso da miedo.

-Es por lo que mencioné en la nota: los dependientes no simpatizan mucho con los recién llegados, es necesario alcanzar el nivel 4, y como yo ya lo alcancé, dudo que el dueño se vaya a quejar.

-Estamos hablando de nosotros, primo. Tú serás bien recibido, pero Nikki y yo no.

-Tonterías -Cade abrió la puerta-. Confíen en mí.

Jairo atendía a un chico de piel morena y ojos amarillos, que acababa de comprar una Salpicadora 2000.

-¡Gracias por tu compra! -agradeció Jairo-. ¡Vuelve pronto!

El chico se volvió y agitó la mano a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué onda, Travis? -dijo.

-Hola, Drake. ¿Arma nueva?

-Así es.

-Suerte reventando a tus rivales con ella.

Drake chocó el puño con él y se retiró de la tienda.

-¡Pero si es Travis! -exclamó Jairo-. ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien, gracias. He venido con unos amigos.

El dependiente miró por encima del hombro del chico con recelo.

-Ah, los de nivel 1… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Travis susurró "observen" y se aclaró la garganta.

-Como no es muy cómodo practicar en los escenarios, me preguntaba si podríamos ir a la zona de pruebas.

-Hmm… No lo sé -Jairo se cruzó de brazos-. La zona de pruebas es sólo para inklings de nivel 4 en adelante.

-No tardaremos mucho. Sólo van a probar los rociadores, es por una buena causa.

-No me termino de convencer…

-¿Qué me dices si te consigo material para terminar ese nuevo cargatintas en el que llevas trabajando semanas?

La cara del pequeño cangrejo se iluminó al escuchar estas palabras.

-Yo… este… -juntó las puntas de sus dedos índices-. De acuerdo, pasen, pero no toquen nada.

Travis sonrió satisfecho y llevó a Nikki y Cade a la zona de pruebas, en el patio trasero de la tienda; la zona de pruebas estaba compuesta por dos áreas: una justo delante de la puerta, y otra por una rampa a la izquierda.

-Bien -dijo Travis dando una palmada-, ¿quién va primero?

Cade dio un paso atrás, pero Nikki alzó la mano a la vez que brincaba.

-¡Yo, yo! -gritó entusiasmada, y se colocó frente a la primera área, que contaba con una serie de líneas blancas discontinuas en el terreno para ayudar a los inklings a medir el alcance de sus armas y tres maniquíes de prueba en forma de calamar, así como cuatro rejillas en las paredes que podían ser escaladas para probar cargatintas y otras armas.

-Atenta, Nik -indicó Travis-. Asegúrate de sujetar bien el rociador, pon tu dedito en el gatillo y no bajes la guardia. ¿Lista?

-¡Sí! -contestó Nikki, cargando un tanque de tinta en su espalda.

-Empieza midiendo el alcance y la cadencia de disparo.

La chica presionó el gatillo y veloces chorros de tinta se esparcieron en el suelo; comenzó a caminar lentamente, luego aceleró el paso y terminó por correr. La adrenalina embargó a Nikki en plenitud, el olor a tinta fresca impregnó su nariz, un sentimiento de rebeldía invadió su ser, pues no cabe duda que la primera vez tirando del gatillo es algo emocionante.

-Guau, agarró rápido el truco -balbuceó Cade.

-Si ella lo hizo, tú también -Travis puso una mano sobre su hombro-. ¡Ánimo, inténtalo!

Nikki se detuvo cerca de los maniquíes e invitó a su tímido amigo a acompañarla.

-Está bien -Cade esbozó una sonrisa-, te ayudaré a acabar con esos tipos malos -y empuñó el rociador sin renegar.


End file.
